


gentle

by kiyala



Category: Marvel, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Before sex, after sex, during a blowjob, while holding an open book with one hand - I DON'T CARE. I just HAVE TO read a fic where Charles plays with Erik's hair and it gets Erik hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gentle

It starts off innocently enough. They’re in Charles’ bed and the hour is late. Erik stretches with a loud yawn and lies down, pressed to Charles’ side.

“Turn the light out when you’re done reading,” he mumbles against Charles’ leg and hears the soft hum of acknowledgement, just before he feels Charles’ fingers threading into his hair, stroking gently as he continues to read. It feels nice, intimate, and for a moment, it’s almost relaxing.

But then Erik feels the gentle scrape of Charles’ fingers against his scalp, and it sends an electric thrill through his body. Charles probably isn’t even aware that he’s doing it. Not until Erik sends the thought to him.

“Oh.” Charles’ hand stills for a moment. “Sorry—”

“Don’t stop,” Erik’s voice is a low growl, and his lips part in a silent moan when Charles’ fingers start moving again, stroking more firmly this time, tugging gently. His sleepiness is suddenly gone, and he lifts his head off the bed, towards the touch, groaning, “ _Charles_.”

Charles puts his book down slowly, and Erik is moving up, straddling Charles and kissing him hard, all tongues and teeth and desperation.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Erik murmurs against Charles’ ear, breath hitching when he feels the fingers running through his hair once again.

“Yes I do,” Charles chuckles quietly. For a moment, Erik thinks that he’s referring to his telepathy, but then Charles continues, “I feel it, too.”

They’re both hard, Erik can feel their erections against each other through their thin pyjamas, and he rocks his hips gently, savouring the friction.

“Erik.” One of Charles’ hands comes down, to tug his pants down, but Erik catches it by the wrist.

“Leave it to me,” his kisses are hot along Charles’ jaw. “Just keep your hands where they are and leave it to me.”

With a nod, Charles’ fingers curl in Erik’s hair once again. They don’t break eye contact as Erik slides both their pants down just enough to wrap a hand around both of their cocks. Charles’ tightening grip is enough to tell Erik that he likes this.

He strokes them both at a slow—almost excruciating—pace, letting it build up, watching Charles’ expression, mouth open, face gradually becoming redder.

“Erik, please.”

And how can Erik say no? He strokes them both harder, faster, and Charles drags his fingers through Erik’s hair again, pulling him close so their foreheads are resting against each other.

 _Erik, Erik, Erik_ , Charles is panting too hard to speak aloud, and Erik kisses him, fingers sliding over their cocks until they both release, moaning into each other’s mouths.

They pull apart slowly with a lingering kiss, cleaning themselves up before settling under the covers once again. Charles runs a hand through Erik’s hair, smiling when he feels Erik shudder beneath his touch.

“You like some very interesting things, my friend,” Charles observes, right against Erik’s ear.

“Of course I do.” He mentally adds _like you_ before he can stop himself. Charles simply chuckles, and presses a kiss to his shoulder.


End file.
